User talk:IceBite
Welcome! Hi IceBite -- we are excited to have Hellcat Squadran Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Hellcat Squadran Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro new site hey I'm here now and will work on my character however the logo thing is a pit of a problem for me, because I'm not fully in the loop on this site can you fill me in a little better?Derekproxy 23:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) yeah I'm playing around while working on a different storyDerekproxy 22:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) thanks for the nod. by the way what year is it and howmany people are here?Derekproxy 22:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think we need a dedicated time no lapse it would help if the time was specific I'd say after 2553Derekproxy 01:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) okay a warp in time merged the 21st and 26 so our timeline is a mix of the two i'll see what i can do with that what do you think about the HCS-defiant page it could use a vehicle box how do you make those after the wiki upgrade i got lostDerekproxy 01:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) well i made a timeline hope you liked it.Derekproxy 23:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ThanksDerekproxy 22:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, it looks like you've been busy lately. --Odst grievous 21:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) P.S You have a character Icebite as well as a user, me too! P.S.S Can you tell me where you get those plane images? I want one for my character. Those jets you dug up I've dug up my own, you can go to my user page to see.--Odst grievous 22:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) The strato jet was one of the shortest lived bombers the world say it was out of date when it hit the market and no amount of upgrades fixed it thats why the B52 was orderedDerekproxy 01:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) still operating a large number of aircraft is not all that resonableDerekproxy 19:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Nod control The arms dealer and his former friend sell him to NOD I guess something like that could happen, but whats a Feral Strike? thanks i'll do that but the arms dealer is a little more prepeared then a one man assualt i'll see what i can do as for Harper's page could you put a charater box in?Derekproxy 18:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hate to sound rude but you might want to work on some pages like NOD and the M1A1Derekproxy 19:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) not fix just do work on them like specifics you'd want in on the pagesDerekproxy 21:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) today although shorter then oneDerekproxy 01:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) did you like it?Derekproxy 22:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) he came after a callDerekproxy have you seen this Sarah Harper clones I have yet to finishDerekproxy Its over i can't say I'm pleased ending it but i'm happy with it and Sarah Sanders and Tomcat are open for editingDerekproxy what are you talking about with the sarah sanders page-Derekproxy Alies I don't think the scrin would be in this universe as there isn't any tiberium and they are 90% tiberium plus they see humans as pests. In game they assessed GDI as a larger threat then NOD and focused on them giving Kane the reasoning he could make them allies; however that failed and he chose to steal their towersDerekproxy 21:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) well i have no place for them in Nod control and am trying to rewrite a few parts as is on Tory so they have to come in after the problem and kane was supposed try and return to his own univereseDerekproxy 21:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) thats true although thought some factions died in the process of merging but their on Highcharity trying to find a home to live on without having to wage war againDerekproxy just don't get carried away hows your fannon coming along?Derekproxy why not just call the good guys the Coalition as for the mammoth tank i'm going to say that HS can only field a small number due to costDerekproxy The recruiting That recruiting thing on the main page, is that for users or characters?--Odst grievous 02:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I've added my character.--Odst grievous 22:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Title says all. My one character lacks a page, so I'm making one for him tomorrow.--Odst grievous 02:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you could do the rest of the edit on 7-19 and the scrin so i can finish up NOD controlDerekproxy 23:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I'm back in college sophmore year so my time here will be sporadic as for making your character serve tea at meetings it soemthing I got from Bleach as the vilan who's a total badass serves tea to his 10 espada when they meetDerekproxy 01:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) i was hoping the girls would get more feminin forms oh wellDerekproxy thats alright altough I'd take things like female,male into acountDerekproxy I'm busy right now recovering from a car accident and I'm in a neck brace but I'll try to add someone in and why did you edit out most of the stuff on the mother of nod I wanted to make her evil and that is ussually the best way in my opinionDerekproxy 21:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) well can i at least say she belives sex is a weaponDerekproxy 21:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Blackwidow and suductdress fine although i hope topless sun bathing is fine as it takes place in chapter one I'm not really fond of edits on my writingsDerekproxy 19:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) okay more edits over the sunbatheing scene which had more editing alreay but now its gone totally who is complaining because I've seen zero complaintsDerekproxy In daily life? tell them to get on here and complain to me personally, I don't doubt you but i find it annoying people that don't do a damned thing here get powerDerekproxy 01:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Corpos Gravemind is fighting for humanity. This should have strange results--Odst grievous 22:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Question Is this wiki a story based one, or a wiki on the RPG?--Odst grievous 21:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Story whom is going to write all these chapeters for the past I mean I'm swamped with work?Derekproxy sorry just noticed that oh and John Powers in the early era didn't have any dilike for lienad becuase it only came after Sanders was put on trialDerekproxy 21:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) also sanders and powers thought he was a bit of a joke in the begining they said it was baby siting and that they would rather have fries and a coke over a bargin basement mercenaryDerekproxy Hey all the elites that left the covenant removed he ee from their name because it stands for "arm of the covenant" you need to fix that, and I'm altering the story a bitDerekproxy Ch4 is going out sometime tonight I've made it pg-13 to the best of my ability. in the end i view ratings as a way to ruin movies ie Max Payne. So only a minimal refference to breast feeding and its not even the act.Derekproxy Happy Bday Happy birthday IceBite! Also, your school system won't block the site on your computer, they can only do it on their own computers. P.S. New Ghost takes place during beginning of shadows.--Odst grievous 19:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) happy birthday to you he he ha haDerekproxy 20:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) what didn't like my gift I;m sad then again I was sort of screwing with you http://www.accursedfarms.com/Movies.php you'll like this I'm sureDerekproxy 22:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) More editing for Jerdak Hey Icebite I managed to edit Jerdak a bit more, and I also edited the Galactic Empire a bit more for you, you should check it out when you get a chance, and BTW Happy Birthday man!! Your finally 17!!! 117 Actually, after re thinking the story a bit, the first half of NG will take place during BOS, the second half will be after.--Odst grievous 14:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh... Oh your right. Sorry, I don't tend to read the whole article and missed that part. Do you want me to re-write that?--Odst grievous 21:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) NG and BOS In New ghost, grievous tries the ectoplasmic plane thing to contact IceBite to tell him about the whole ghost fusion idea. Can this correspond with beginning of shadows?--Odst grievous 13:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) New user This guy is my real life best friend, could you maybe welcome him here?--Odst grievous 00:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) 'Holly' Quote Your right, it would disturb you. --Odst grievous 21:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) For the love of god its a reffernce to Chris Rock's father day special "if your duaghter is on a pole stripin you F***ed up!"Derekproxy yes well it was comedy central in '07 now tell me what age group should I be writing for Odst grievous is 12 you're 17 do you want this to appear at your school i mean the system should be banning all wikis in light of MA, 17+ game wikis but why not set un-rated stories to the forum?Derekproxy Series I see that your adding more series, if I can make a suggestion, why not add the assassin's creed series? Odst grievous Hold up will you FFVII is a cool game but I think we've got to many coloaberations. And assassians creed was one hard to follow game so why not press the stop button and take what we have and with that.Derekproxy I edit my writings as is please don't add cloud to this?Derekproxy Cloud for final fantasy add Reno and rude I never liked cloud.Derekproxy RvB and rooster teeth are here now ugh stop with the fannon add ons its a good way to get sued seriously did you get a release form?Derekproxy Im busy so that why i haven't been around in another week I'll be freeDerekproxy due to recent changes in many things I feel compelled to leaveDerekproxy 01:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) well i've run out of creative ideas for the story and barely have any plans for something beyond Tomcat's son plus I have other ventures planed for a different site.Derekproxy well i don't want to leave anytime soon just that i plan on writing fewer stories I post another chapter soon but I'll be writing less of the series stories and just take a role as an article/story editor if thats fine with youDerekproxy thanks its good to knowDerekproxy How much longer will it take you to finish the incomplete chapter of Beginings of shadows?Derekproxy Stats Odst grievous's stats are that high because of relatives of his, who they are will be revealed in New ghost--Golden Owl 7 18:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) That's ok Title says all. I tend to over react as well, except for the swearing.Odst grievous Thank god, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get onto my own talk page, other than at school lunch, like today. (Piece of crap computer....) re:Ripa vs grievous Happened when he was 10. Odst grievous WEre IceBites parents Spartans? Odst grievous Rhetorical question. I was pointing out a difference Odst grievous Adriana Who do you picture her as? It's just been bothering me. Odst grievous If I can make a suggestion, I think the picture od Jaina solo on the cover of the star wars book "Invincible" would be a good one. Pretty well designed, good job! Error You keep misspelling "Bastard" it's an "A", not an "E". Odst grievous Simple (I know this says Odst grievous but he's still helping me work out how to use the site) May doesn't find out. Quote She did beat him, by three. But grievous does have an advantage she will never have. Odst grievous Inheritance. Odst grievous If you've read any of the halo books, you should be able to guess who his mother is. Odst grievous I've noticed, I just haven't had the time to do anything on it.Odst grievous Actually, "Ark" was calling a knocked out eagle owl the "teddy bear", Tory got his ass annihliated by "Ark". Odst grievous Chronicles For the chronicles be sure to include ho May ends up getting her strong feelings for sandersDerekproxy she got the wrong message when Sanders was nice to her and showed her where she'd be livingDerekproxy Can I make a story similar to The past about ODST grievous? If so, it will be after I've finished New ghost and it will have its own page. Odst grievous aaaaaaaaa Why is my name not on the hellcat squadron template!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............-Golden Owl 7 I'm going to make chapter in each story of ours having the characters introduced to IceBite, so don't worry. Odst grievous Ya Odst grievous will do all that stuff.-Eagle Owl Yes, and GO7 and his dad share the account 08outlander. Odst grievous The name was made by my dad(outlander-quad)(08-favourite number)and check out my stop motion vid!Golden Owl 7 I saw the 'solving' quote. and grievous can take a hit, and retaliate with everything in icebite's own brain. Odst grievous he's a different type of psychic, and could take Icebites worst memories and force him to relive them. Odst grievous ??? Please tell me more about this. and can a few of my characters I created Join? Michael/Nico/Hermione 19:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) just so you know GO7 has left this wiki. he may make random edits, but he's mainly left :( Odst grievous 17:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I hope you don't mind me using your character in my story. The Sentinel 10:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it has. nice to be back. Sorry for vanishing, school stuff. 20:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its been awhile everytime I come onto the wikis I end up doing all my admin work on the other sites. I'm nearly out of college now and I'm working an intern for a lab right now. Plus I'm trying the internet dating thing, and I have a massive joint story going on here http://ravajavars.webs.com/ I'm busy, busy busy. so this site has fallen to the way side, sorry about thatDerekproxy Hello major problem my computer crashed and took the begining of shadows thing with itDerekproxy Back I am! ODST! 20:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) A few members take bullets in limbs. ODST! 21:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Not bad. Kinda reminds me of a starwars thing I saw at a friends place. ODST! 20:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm fairly certain you just scanned my mind for what I was going to write next......ODST! 13:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll do what I can. D'you think you could give me a link to the forum? ODST! 21:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Damn. Neither the link or what you gave worked. The forum "Is not found" apparently. ODST! 21:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, having a life, I'm busy quite a bit, getting ready for a band trip. ODST! 00:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I'd prefer to keep my CBW stuff on CBW, I'm fine with what I've got now. ODST! 18:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) In regards to my message regarding Tory's being at that battle on the island, was May there as well? ODST! 03:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know I'm going to have a whole chapter devoted to him meeting IceBite , towards the end, but I'm open to suggestions on the other two. ODST! 21:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, it IS the quote from the battle on the character page....ODST! 01:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Er....elaborate. ODST! 03:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You told me to. Well then, Icebite, you said that since I like this wiki so much, I should join it. Here I am. Message me so we can see how you want me to fit into all this.Shadow32951 03:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Shadow32951 I'm going to use my char. from my own wikia, but I'll try to keep much of the stuff from mine out of yours. I'll make the page later today. Hellcat Squadran, I guess.Shadow32951 04:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Shadow32951 Request acceptedShadow32951 04:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Shadow32951 I believe I did as much as I could with my character joining HS for know, I'm stumped on it now. Shadow32951 04:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Shadow32951 How bout 2015? If that doesn't work I could think of sometime else. I'll also edit somethings to have it work with the time period the Empire is from. I guess 2013, that should give you some lee way to do anything else before then without it seeming cluttered.Shadow32951 02:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Shadow32951 America. Visiting family. I honestly never thought of that. XD I think I'll change that. Though I don't understand the other question. ODST! 00:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) lol my bad, between summer reading for high school honors classes and sports, I've been busyShadow32951 02:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Shadow32951 Reality Unwinds looks cool.Shadow32951 02:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I've left most of them. ODST! 22:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) plans for an extremely long story I have planned. They revealings are like teasers. ODST! 01:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I will, had like, 5 mins earlier, so just fixed a few things on there. I will work on the other page now.Shadow32951 01:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yup and yup. ODST! 21:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. Bit by bit, why? ODST! 03:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) OK, Grievous does something and IceBite is forced to try and arrest him. Tory, Dawn and Adrianna try, though get their asses kicked. IceBite then comes in, and it appears to be a draw when Church, Tucker, and Grif (shocking) come in from behind and knock G out. ODST! 04:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW. Tell me, are you a mind reader? I was going to do that, but couldn't think up IceBite's line... ODST! 23:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, there's no chance of any of them coming back. One of them, however..... isn't gone forever. ODST! 13:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC)